not for me not for you
by athzeriean
Summary: Pada saatnya nanti , ketika cinta bersambut , semua pasti indah bahkan lebih indah dari yang kita bayangakan . yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah belajar berdamai dengan perasaan kita sendiri. Kyuhyun (SUJU ) , Changmin (DBSK ) , jung jihye dan kim hyera ( OCC )
1. Chapter 1

**NOT FOR ME ... NOT FOR YOU **

**Cast : kyuhyun , changmin , OCC yeoja ( kim hye ra , jung jihye ) **

**Other : member Suju , DBSK , JYJ **

**Rating : T **

**Warning : OCC , Gaje , typo bertebaran **

**Summary : None **

**^_^ happy reading ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Sudahlah … kau hanya perlu mendatanginya dan menanyakan namanya , kalau hanya kau perhatikan dari jauh seperti ini , dia tak kan pernah tahu CHO " Changmin mengagetkan kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang di kuncir satu yang tengah sibuk memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring.<p>

"Aish … shim changmin kau mengagetkan ku " sahut kyuhyun tanpa mau menanggapi komentar changmin tentang yeoja yang dari tadi terus diperhatikannya. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan changmin untuk mengikutinya berlari.

3 putaran cukup melelahkan sore ini, tapi tidak bagi kyuhyun dia tampak masih sangat bersemangat berbanding terbalik dengan changmin yang kini tengah mendudukkan badannya serta meluruskan kakinya di bangku sudut lapangan kemudian menenggak air mineral nya hingga tandas.

" Enough .. I'm so tired now " desah changmin , tanpa berkata apapun kyuhyun mengikuti gerak changmin dan memesan sebotol mineral pada pedangan yang bertebaran di dekat tempat mereka duduk.

" Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memperhatikannya " changmin membuka percakapan dengan menatap kyuhyun dengan mata bambinya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang yeoja yang tampak asik dengan bola basket nya itu.

" Nugu … " tanya kyuhyun sarkastis.

"Cih … mengelak eoh … **geu yeoja** cho-ssi " kata changmin sambil menunjuk yeoja yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari pandangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hai … kau kan kaya … tampan dan juga keren … yah walaupun aku lebih tampan dan keren dari mu sih , tapi kenapa kau jadi terlihat ragu-ragu hanya untuk mengajaknya berkenalan saja cho … tidak biasanya"

"She is different " sahut kyuhyun singkat sambil mata almond nya tak pernah lepas dari yeoja itu , tingkahnya yang tampak kesusahan memasukkan bola orange itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya , sehingga tanpa sadar membuatnya terus mengukir senyum di bibirnya.

Changmin terkikik saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya menjadi abnormal hanya karena seorang yeoja yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya itu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka dengan kegiatan dan pikiran masing-masing … hingga ~~~

"Kajja kyu … " changmin bangkit dari duduknya di ikuti kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya , menuju Ferrari merah milik changmin yang terparkir tak jauh dari outdoor sport stadium itu.

" Mobil milik siapa kau curi hah " kata kyuhyun saat butt seksinya telah menempel di jok mobil mewah keluaran terbaru itu.

"Hahahaha … milik jae hyung … akh … by the way … **geu yeoja** aku bisa mencarikan infonya jika kau mau " ucap changmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya , berniat menggoda kyuhyun. Dan benar saja wajah kyuhyun yang pucat itu tampak memerah seperti udang goring yang hobi di santap changmin.

"**Neol algoissda **? " tanya kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Aniyo … sepertinya Jung jihye mengenalnya , aku pernah melihat mereka berdua di Jung Mall "

Setelah itu kembali hening menyapa 2 sahabat itu , changmin yang tampak focus mengemudi sedangkan kyuhyun disampingnya focus pada hamparan jalan di sampingnya entah apa yang dipikirkannya , mungkin saja saat ini ia tengah memikirkan yeoja yang diam-diam telah merebut seluruh perhatiannya itu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Gadis itu …. Akh entah bagaimana yak aku menggambarkannya … badannya yang ramping … rambut panjangnya … senyum nya … akh … itu membuatku gila.

Tanpa sadar aku mengacak rambut ku frustasi , dia tidak terlalu cantik menurutku , berbeda dengan beberapa yeoja yang pernah dekat dengan ku , penampilan glamor menunjukkan kelasnya , berbeda dengannya dia tampak sederhana … tapi penuh misteri …

Aku meliirk sekilas namja disamping ku , kemudian aku mengulum senyum .

"Yah .. kali ini aku bisa mengandalkan sahabat tercinta ku ini "

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Kantin **SHINKI UNIVERSITY **tampak lumayan sepi ketika jung jihye yang merupakan adik dari pewaris Jung Corp yang didalam nya termasuk kampus yang saat ini merupakan tempatnya menuntut ilmu itu. Jihye masuk dan duduk di pojok kantin yang menjadi favoritnya itu sendirian, tempat favoritnya itu sangat strategis karena dari sana ia dapat melihat tampan kampus serta danau buatan yang berada tepat di belakang kantin itu , serta dari sana pula ia dapat melihat gedung milik mahasiswa jurusan management bisnis. Diam –diam dia menyukai seorang namja di sana , namja yang menjadi sahabat dari sahabat sang kakak yang juga menjadi teman bermainya di masa kecil.

'Akh … seandainya kyuhyun tahu kalau aku menyukainya , sejak si tiang changmin itu mengenalkannya pada ku , mungkin saat ini aku tidak di buat hampir gila karena memikirkannya' gumam jihye sambil tersenyum menatap gedung di seberangnya, sebelum ~~~

"YAAAAIHHH !" seseorang membuyarkan gumamannya dari belakang , lalu seseorang itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapannya.

"Aha … melamun eoh … " ujar changmin tiba-tiba sambil menyeruput orange jus dan menandaskannya dalam sekali sedot , jihye yang merupakan sang pemilik minuman itu hanya menatap changmin datar seraya berkata dalam hati ' mulut dan perut tak berbeda jauh '. Sadar dari lamunannya yang menyamakan perut dan mulut changmin , jihye pun membuka suaranya.

"Mau apa kau menemui ku changmin oppa " tanya jihye ketus setelah memesan 2 gelas lemon tea untuk nya dan untuk namja di hadapannya.

Pertanyaan itu membuahkan cengiran khas di wajah changmin , membuat jihye seketika itu juga menautkan kedua alis tebalnya.

" I Just wanted to ask for help to you "

"**Mwo ? e daehan eotteon** " tanya jihye sambil menghisap lemon tea nya.

"Akh .. kau mengenal kim hye ra kan ? " buka changmin

" Yap .. she is my friend too " sahut jihye

" So … you can introduce it to someone ? "

" **Nugu** " tanya jihye , sebenarnya dia sedikit heran , tidak biasanya changmin meminta pertolongan padanya jika itu menyangkut seorang perempuan , tapi dia juga bingung sebenarnya siapa yang ingin dikenalkan changmin pada sahabatnya itu.

" Cho kyuhyun .. si babo namja itu sepertinya dia telah jatuh cinta pada kim hye ra sahabatmu itu … otte ?"

DEG~~~

**Jihye POV**

"Cho kyuhyun … si babo namja itu sepertinya dia telah jatuh cinta pada kim hye ra sahabat mu itu .. otte ? "

DEG~~

Kata-kata itu seperti jarum yang tepat menusuk setiap sudut jantung ku , cho kyuhyun .. namja yang diam-diam aku sukai itu lebih memilih hye ra sahabat ku .. sejujurnya aku tak akan terlalu patah hati bila kyuhyun oppa tertarik dengan yeoja lain tapi kenapa harus hye ra … sahabat ku.

Akh … aku tak boleh menampakkan kekecewaan ku di hadapan changmin oppa … bisa gawat nanti. Bisa-bisa changmin oppa akan meledekku setiap hari , atau bahkan lebih parahnya lagi dia bisa saja memberitahu yunho oppa …

**Jihye POV End**

"Otte … jihye-ah " kata changmin sambil menaik turun kan alisnya.

"Emhhh …. " jihye bingung … harus mengatakan apa , jika boleh jujur dia tidak rela tapi …

**FLASBACK**

Ceklek ~~ pintu rumah mewah keluarga jung itu terbuka , jihye yang saat itu bersiap akan pergi mendengar bel rumah nya berbunyi , setelah sekian detik bel itu tetap berbunyi maka ia memeutuskan untuk membuka pintu nya dan ternyata di baliknya terdapat seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan rambut almond yang merupakan salah satu idola di kampusnya "CHO KYUHYUN "

"Kyuhyun oppa … " sapa jihye sedikit gugup , siapa yang tidak gugup jika kau tengah berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang yang diam-diam kau kagumi.

" Annyeong … jihye-ah " sapa kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terlampau manis kepada yeoja yang masih terbengong-bengong di hadapannya.

"An-Annyeonghaseo oppa " balas jihye

"Ada perlu apa oppa kemari " tanya jihye setelah reda dari kegugupannya.

" Akh … apa changmin disini ? aku sedang mencarinya " tanya kyuhyun.

"Emm … ne .. changmin oppa di dalam dengan yunho oppa , oppa masuk saja " jihye membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan kyuhyun masuk menuju tempat yunho dan changmin yang tengah bermain game di ruang tengah.

"Akh … ini … sebelum kemari aku membeli kue , kata changmin kau sangat menyukai kue … jadi ini untuk mu " kata kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk , ia menyerahkan bungkusan merah muda yang berisi kue kesukaan nya itu.

"Eh … go-gomawo oppa " balas jihye gugup , sambil menerima bungkusan itu dan membiarkan kyuhyun melangkah meninggkalkan jihye yang masih mematung di pintu masuk kediamannya itu.

Senyum kyuhyun dan sikap kyuhyun itu membuat jihye menjatuhkan hatinya pada namja idola kampusnya itu. Dia menyangka , akan mudah mendekatinya setelah Ia tahu bahwa kyuhyun merupakan sahabat dekat changmin , sahabat kakaknya yang juga merupakan teman bermainnya dulu.

**FLASBACK END**

Jihye membiarkan bunga-bunga itu mekar , tanpa tahu jika suatu saat bunga-bunga itu dapat layu secara tiba-tiba seperti saat ini.

"Jihye-yah … otte … emm " changmin masih mencoba merayu jihye

" Why should I " balas jihye , dia merasa harus menata hatinya yang mendadak hancur ini dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menuruti permintaan changmin.

" Karena kau kan sudah pasti mengenal hye ra … " kata changmin , dia masih saja memaksa jihye tanpa tahu perubahan air muka jihye yang tak lagi seceria saat awal bertemu dengannya.

"Aniyo … aku tidak mau … suruh saja kyuhyun oppa berkenalan sendiri .. aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah seperti itu oppa " balas jihye sinis , ia merasa telah kehabisaan kata unutk menolak permintaan changmin.

"Hah … geurae … gwaenchana " kata changmin lesu , dia berniat beranjak dari tempatnya duduk setelah menghabiskan minumannya , tapi …. Kemudian dia kembali duduk membuat jihye mengerutkan keningnya.

" What … " jihye bertanya sinis.

" But , you can give me her phone number hemm … " tanya changmin.

Jihye merogoh tas mewahnya , dan menarik ponsel nya mencari nomer ponsel milik kim hye ra. Dan berselang 2 menit setelahnya ponsel milik changmin bergetar menandakan ada SMS masuk. Seketika senyum changmin terkembang ….

Cuppp ~~~~

"Gomawo … chagiya " changmin berlalu pergi setelah mengecup pipi gembul jihye.

Setelah kepergian changmin … jihye kembali memandang hamparan taman dihadapannya , kolam kampus yang tampak indah dengan air mancur di tengahnya tampaknya tak mampu mengobati rasa sakit yang di rasakan jihye saat ini.

"HAHHH …. Bisakah aku merelakan kyuhyun oppa untuk hye ra … ini terlalu menyakitkan " gumam jihye sambil beranjak meninggalkan kantin shinki university.

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ annyeonghaseo ^_^ <strong>

**Ini fic dengan karekter buatan ku yang pertama **

**trima kasih buat yang review ataupun yang follow serta fav fanfic ku yang lain ... **

**dan trimakasih juga buat yang mau baca isi otak ku ini **

**mohon kritik dan saran nya **

**^_^ gamsahabnida ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not for me Not for You **

**Cast : Kyuhyun ( super Junior ) , Shim Changmin ( DBSK ) , Jung jihye - Kim hye Ra ( OCC ) **

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun dan changmin milik orang tua , management serta fans , sementara OCC nya milik cerita ini hehehe **

**Warning : Gaje ( iYa ) , Typo ( pasti ) , ngebosenin (mungkin ) **

**Summary : ~~**

**Happy Reading **

* * *

><p>Hari ini , hari minggu yang indah bagi kyuhyun tidak seperti biasanya kyuhyun yang enggan sekali untuk bangun pagi kini dia tengah mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan laptop kesayangannya bukan untuk bermain game dengan partner in crime 'shm changmin'-nya melainkan berganti profesi menjadi seorang stalker.<p>

"Kim hye ra " nama itu terus saja bergaung di kepala kyuhyun sejak semalam lalu , saat changmin mengirimkan pesan singkat yang memberitahu bahwa gadis itu bernama kim hye ra. Kini ia dengan focus membuka seluruh jaringan social yang menjamur di Negara itu.

Kling ~~~~

Bunyi notification yang masuk ke laptopnya , membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun tentang gadis pujaannya itu.

" Annyeonghaseo ….. Jung book store at Jung Plaza go… go.. go … " deretan huruf hangul itu berasal dari akun milik hye ra dan segera saja kyuhyun menyambar handuk membersihkan diri dan setelahnya melesat menuju Jung Plaza.

Dengan polo shirt warna abu di padu dengan celana jeans warna putih , kyuhyun melangkah memasuki Jung book store. Matanya mencari sosok yeoja yang telah menyita perhatiannya itu hingga ~~

"Akh … I got you " batin kyuhyun menuju deret rak nomor 3 di depan yeoja itu.

Setengah jam berselang , hye ra masih saja terus mengamati sebuha buku , demikian juga kyuhyun beberapa kali matanya berpindah dari buku kemudian menatap hye ra.

Hingga getar ponsel membuyarkan nya.

"Yak …. " jerit kyuhyun tertahan

"Hey … babo… seharusnya kau mengatakan yoboseo changmin-ah … bukan Yak … itu tidak ada di kamus korea kyu " balas seseorang di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah changmin.

"Itu tidak penting , jadi ada apa kau menelpone ku hah "

"Aha … calm down brother …. Odiga "

"Wae … "

"Aniyo … kau sedang di Jung book store kan … hahahaha … kau mau memjadi gamers atau pustakawan cho hahahahaha "

" tutup mulut mu shim "

"Haha … arra .. arra … aku tahu selamat menjadi stalker okey … bye "

"Bye … "

Setelah menutup telponnya , kyuhyun kembali mengarah kan mata nya di 3 rak di hadapannya , tapi …

" Yak … ini gara-gara shim bodoh itu … aish " gerutu kyuhyun saat mata almond nya tak lagi menemukan sosok yeoja cantik itu di hadapannya.

Dia berbalik hendak keluar sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Sillyehabnida … kau menjatuhkan ponselmu " suara lembut yeoja membuat kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan …

Yeoja cantik yang memenuhi pikirannya itu kini telah ada di hadapannya , menyodorkan ponsel putihnya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar , kyuhyun meraih ponsel tersebut.

"Akh … ghamsahabnida … " kata kyuhyun

Yeoja dihadapannya itu tersenyum sangat manis … hingga tanpa sadar pipi pucat kyuhyun itu sedikit merona merah …

" Kalo begitu .. aku pergi dulu … permisi " yeoja itu pun hampir saja berlalu sebelum ~~

"Akh … nona … bagaimana kalau aku mengajak mu makan siang … sebagai rasa terima kasih ku telah menemukan ponsel ku ini … emm " tawar kyuhyun sambil mata nya menunjuk sebuah restoran tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"sounds good I think " jawab hye ra.

Mereka memasuki restaurant sushi yang terdapat persis di depan book store itu, mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di pojok dekat balkon restaurant tersebut. Setengah jam berlalu hanya keheningan dan suara sendokdan sumpit yang beradu hingga.

"Akh … kau sudah mentraktir ku makan , tapi aku belum tahu namamu … hahaha maaf yak "kata hye ra terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku … hye ra … kim hye ra … noel ? "

"aku kyu hyun … cho kyu hyun "

"Kyu hyun –ssi gamsahabnida untuk makan siang nya "

"Akh … tidak .. aku yang berterima kasih … "

Mereka berbincang tentang kegiatan mereka sehari-hari tak lupa saling membagi nomer ponsel mereka.

"Akh … jadi kau juga mahasiswa Jung University … satu jurusan dengan changmin oppa " tanya hye ra ,

"Nde ? kau mengenal changmin " kyu hyun berpura-pura terkejut saat yeoja di hadapannya ini mengenal partner in crime nya itu.

"hahah … siapa yang tidak kenal dengan tuan shim itu … dia selalu menggoda jihye dan membuat sauna kantin itu lebih berisik dari pasar " hye ra tertawa renyah … kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengulas senyumnya.

Betapa bahagia nya ia hari ini , dapat berkenalan secara langsung dengan hye ra terlebih dia juga dapat mendengar suara tawa renyahnya itu.

Hingga hari telah berganti malam , namun suara hye ra masih saja berputar di otaknya.

Begitu pun yang di alami hye ra tak berbeda jauh dengan kyuhyun , tatapan mata penuh kelembutan yang di pancarkan kyuhyun membuatnya harus bolak –balik di atas ranjangnya karena terus terbayang mata teduh itu.

Hye Ra POV

Akh … kenapa dengan ku … mata ku sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam …

Cho kyu Hyun ..

Aku bangkit dari ranjang pink hangat ku dan melangkahkan kaki ku menuju meja belajar di mana disana terbuka laptop kesayangan ku.

Ku klik blog milik universitas , ku cari daftar mahasiswa bernama cho kyu hyun dan … binggo trepampanglah informasi tentang nya.

"Putra tunggal Cho Corp. wow … he is rich man " gumam ku ..

Pantas saja aku seperti familiar dengan namanya , ternyata dia salah satu mahasiswa berpengaruh disana ,

Setelah puas dengan semua data yang terpampang di laptopnya , hye ra meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

To : Kyu-oppa

Gamsahabnida and jaljayo ^_^

Hye ra POV End

Hari –ber ganti hari , dan bulan pun juga berganti kedekatan keduanya pun semakin menjadi bahkan mereka tak lagi bersembunyi-sembunyi untuk memperlihatkan kedekatannya.

"Hoee …. ! Jung Jihye … kenapa kau " tanya seorang namja tiang yang mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi taman .

Saat ini changmin tengah duduk bersama jihye di taman kampus jung. Awalnya changmin yang akan menuju perpustakaan melihat yeoja cantik itu , duduk sendiri di taman dengan pandangan mata yang menatap lurus air mancur di tengah danau buatan itu.

" Jihye-yah … " ulang changmin .. saat tak mendapat jawaban dari yeoja itu.

" Akh … nde oppa … wae ? "jawab jihye saat setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

" noel .. wae ? "tanya changmin lagi.

Bukan menjawab … jihye tampak menghela nafas beratnya … membuat changmin makin penasaran dengan yeoja itu.

"Wae … ?" masih dengan rasa penasarannya changmin menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan jihye

"Oppa … "

"Emm … "

" Have you ever broken heart oppa "

"Mwo … ? Why do you ask that … hmm … are you broken heart ? "

"Maybe … I feel so sick here " kata jihye sambil menyentuh dadanya , mengungkapkan betapa kosong dan entahlah seperti apa yang ia rasakan kini , ia pun sungguh tak mengerti.

Melihat sahabat kecilnya itu menangis , changmin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu jihye dan memeluknya.

"Jangan seperti ini jihye-ah … yunho akan membunuhku jika kau menangis … uljima nde … " kata changmin saat merasakan bahu jihye bergetar di peluknya.

Mereka masih berpelukkan hingga jihye tak lagi meneruskan isakkannya.

"Gomawo … " kata jihye sambil tersenyum menatap changmin. Walau matanya masih diliputi Kristal-kristal air mata , naumun seulas senyum tulus terpancar dari bibir tipisnya.

"So … katakana pada mu , siapa yang melakukan ini pada mu "

" Aniya … nan gwaenchana… Akh .. oppa aku pergi dulu annyeong " masih dengan seulas senyum jihye meninggalkan changmin yang melongo tak percaya menatap punggung gadis itu.

Changmin POV

Apa-apan anak itu , tadi menangis sekarang tersenyum ,

Aku tak pernah tahu dia jatuh cinta tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba patah hati … akh Pabo shim … kau kan tidak bisa membaca hatinya.

Daripada aku pusing memikirkan yeoja patah hati lebih baik aku melakukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Tut … tutt…

Hah kemana si babo ini , jangan-jangan dia sibuk dengan pacar nya itu .

'Annyeongggg … cho kyuhyun imnida .. mianhabnida saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa menerima telpon , silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi ~~~ PIIIIP '

Tak ~~

Tepat dugaan ku , ya sudahlah … kantinnnn aku datang

Changmin POV End

Weekend awal musim dingin ini tepat 200 hari , dimana hye ra dan kyu hyun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hari-hari yang mereka lewati penuh dengan canda dan tawa walau sedikit dari hari-hari itu terisi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil akibat keposesifan seorang cho kyuhyun.

Begitu pun dengan jihye yang sedikit demi sedikit telah melupakan perasaan suka nya pada kyuhyun, jihye lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan kampusnya , ataupun membantu Ny. Jung di butiknya. Persahabatannya dengan hye ra pun tak menjadi renggang malah semakin akrab. Seperti 3 hari yang lalu jihye menemani hye ra memilihkan kado special hari ini.

Hye ra POV

Karena ini weekend sudah di pastikan bahwa oppatidak akan ke kampus begitu pun aku. Pagi ini aku tengah membungkus sebuah kado yang sudah khusus aku beli untuk oppa ku tersayang.

Akh …. Aku harus menelphone oppa untuk memastikan bahwa hari ini dia tidak ada acara, aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam seperti yang disarankan jihye kemarin.

Aku mengembil handphone pink ku , lalu mulai menekan angka-angka yang aku hafal bahkan lebih hafal dari materi-materi kuliah. Hihiihi

Tut… tutt…

'yoboseo '

" Yoboseo , oppa "

'Akh … hye ra-yah … wae geurae '

"Aniyo oppa … hanya saja aku ingin mengajak oppa makan malam nanti , apa oppa bisa "

'Ech … nanti malam yak .. emm '

Hening .. tidak terdengar jawaban dari kyuhyun oppa diseberang sana , tidak seperti biasanya.

'Akh … Hye ra-ah … mian ne nanti malam , aku harus menemani appa menghadiri meeting penting , jadi maaf yak '

Hah … dia menolak , apa dia lupa ini hari yang penting bagi kami, tapi aku berusaha untuk memaklumi , bahwa seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar pastilah sangat sibuk.

"Akh .. Haha .. gwaenchana oppa .. kita bisa lain kali okey … kalau begitu aku tutup dulu ne .. annyeong … "

'Annyeong … '

Pip~~~~

Huh … baiklah … tak masalah mungkin kita bisa merayakan 1 tahun kebersamaan kita dengan lebih romantic dari pada makan malam kali ini … hye ra-ah … hwaiting !

Hye ra POV End

Malam itu , hye ra memilih pergi dengan jihye mendatangi restaurant yang sebenarnya telah ia reservasi untuk nya dan kyuhyun , namun karena kyuhyun sedang menemani sang appa jadilah dia kemari mengajak jihye.

Hye ra dan jihye menempati meja sudut yang dapat memandang ke arah jalan yang kini telah di tutupi salju putih.

"Hah .. sayang sekali .. kyuhyun oppa itu babo atau gimana sih " jihye membuka percakapan.

Hyera yang sedari tadi memandangi jalanan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja di hadapannya itu.

" Dia ada meeting penting yang tidak mungkin ditinggal jihye-ah , bukankah yunho oppa juga seperti itu" balas hye ra

Jihye yang hendak menjawab kata-kata hyera pun mengurungkannya saat ponselnya terus berbunyi dari dalam tasnya.

"Yoboseo "

'Jihye-ah … odiga … kau bersama hye ra ? aku ingin mengajakmu makan , aku baru saja memenangkan taruhan dengan junsu hyung '

"Emhh .. nde aku ada di cassie resto kau cepat lah kesini oppa aku tak sabar untuk kau traktir hehehe "

"Yah … dasar yeoja … arra aku akan segera kesana "

Pik ~~~

"Nugu " tanya hye ra setelah jihye menyelesaikan telephone nya

"Changmin oppa … dia bilang dia akan menraktri kita otte ?"

"Eoh .. jinjja … waaahhh tumben "

Jihye terkiki geli melihat respon hye ra

Setelahnya 2 yeoja itu tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing …

Jihye memutar bola matanya mengamati setiap sudut restoran mewah nan romantic itu , hingga pandangan matanya terpaku pada kursi yang berada di pojok berlawanan arah dengan tempatnya dan hye ra berada.

Jihye POV

Aku mengamati desain dan penataan restoran ini , restoran mewah milik jaejoong oppa ini memang luar biasa.

Hingga mata ku terpaku pada sudut restoran yang berlawanan dengan temapt kami saat ini. Bukan karena ada pernak pernik lucu disudut itu melainkan seseorang yang aku tahu seorag namja yang aku kenal tengah bersama yeoja yang menurutku sedikit asing di mata ku.

Setelah tersadar beberapa menit , ku arahkan lagi mata ku kepada seorang yeoja yang masih setia menatap jalanan luar sambil menghembuskan nafas kasar , terlihat sekali dia Nampak kecewa.

"Hye ra-yah … gwaenchana "

"E-eh … Nan gwaenchana , wae ?"

"Aniyo , kau tak mencoba menelphone kyuhyun oppa , mungkin saja meeting nya sudah selesai "

"Jinjja-yo … ahh .. aku akan coba "

Setelah aku mengatakan hal iut , terlihat sinar bahagia di mata sahabat ku ini , hye ra focus dengan ponselnya , kembali ku arahkan mata musang ku kesudut yang aku yakini itu kyuhyun oppa …

Dan benar saja saat hye ra membuka sambungan telephon dengan kyuhyun oppa namja tersebut langsung mengangkat ponselnya dengan tangan kiri , tangan kanan nya tetap menggenggam tangan yeoja dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa belum selesai meeting " perkataan hye ra itu membuyarkan ku ,

'ck … meeting apa … tak ku sangka kyuhyun oppa mampu berbuat seperti itu '

Jihye POV End

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana ~~~~ <strong>

**Aku tahu ini sungguh gaje , sekian waktu mentok dan gak dapet apapun ... **

**Hasil yang aku paksain ... **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca kegajean ku ini **

**^ Gamsahabnida ^ **


End file.
